Ô Toi, ma Renaissance
by Xavaria
Summary: "A cet instant je crus que je devais être celui qui avait peur. Peur d'elle ? Peut-être. Cette femme me subjuguait d'un seul regard. J'étais incapable de détourner ma pensée de ce baiser qu'elle avait voulu me donner et que j'avais évité. Je crus que oui, j'étais celui qui avait peur." (EvilCharming) - Lemon.


**OS. Ô Toi, ma Renaissance.**

**Note auteur: Ce one shot ce déroule immédiatement après la fin du repas entre Regina Mills et David Nolan dans l'épisode 120. Rien ne m'appartient.**

« Je toquais alors à la porte sans grands espoirs. Le bruit du verre brisé, éclatant au sol m'avait arrêté dans ma course. Après trois pas dans l'allée centrale de la grande maison de Madame le Maire, je faisais alors marche arrière pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. Rien ne m'y poussait mais un sentiment, ou plutôt, un besoin de m'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien et surtout, qu'elle était en sécurité m'assiégea. J'y obéis sans attendre.

Une minute plus tard, toujours aucun mouvement dans l'élégant hall d'entrée que j'avais quitté quelques instants auparavant. Je frappais le bois dur de la porte blanche devant moi avec plus d'insistance. Peut-être était-elle simplement dans la cuisine, nettoyant les assiettes que j'avais négligemment laissées tremper dans l'évier avant de prendre la fuite, me dis-je.

Il me fallut un instant pour me souvenir, me remémorer l'intensité du moment que nous avions partagé un peu plus tôt. Elle était là, devant moi, ses yeux perçants me traversaient de toute leur noirceur tandis que ses lèvres rouges me comptait une histoire que je n'écoutais que vaguement. La seconde suivante, elle volait jusqu'à moi et tentait, je crois, de m'embrasser.

Un instinct que je ne me connaissais pas la repoussa avant que ses lèvres ne prennent possession des miennes. Pourtant, je ne pouvais nier en avoir eu l'envie. La passion était flagrante dans ses yeux et j'avais l'impression que ce soir, nous n'avions pas diné à deux mais plutôt à trois. Le désir avait pris place au cœur de notre tête à tête que je n'aurai jamais cru aussi intime.

Je frappais alors si fort contre la porte, que je sentis mes doigts et mes phalanges me faire mal. Je décidais d'entrer même si je connaissais l'importance de la politesse dans les mœurs de Madame le Maire. Je prenais le risque de passer une nuit au poste de police de la ville. Peu importe, personne ne m'attendais ce soir et j'aurais tué pour un peu de changement dans ma vie. Cette histoire avec Kathryn et Mary Margaret, ne me laissait que peu de répit et honnêtement, j'aurais vendu mon âme pour cesser de me sentir si impuissant et inutile dans cette situation qui m'empêchait de dormir nuit après nuit.

Le bouton de la porte ne tourna pas entre mes doigts, au contraire, je ne pouvais le dessouder de sa serrure et je compris qu'elle s'était enfermée après mon départ. Que faire ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas partir, pas après avoir été le témoin d'un bruit alarmant dans cette grande maison. Regina avait bu, elle était seule et aurait pu avoir besoin d'aide sans que personne ne le sache. Personne dans cette ville ne daignerait venir lui porter secours et cette idée me fit froncer les sourcils malgré moi, me rappelant toute la gentillesse dont elle avait fait preuve ce soir, à mon égard.

Je me penchais, incertain, tentant d'apercevoir par la vitre entourant l'imposante entrée, si je la voyais. Les rideaux de précieuse dentelle m'empêchèrent d'apaiser mon inquiétude. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer mais, plus le temps passait, plus cette inquiétude en moi grandissait. J'étais convaincu, tel un sixième sens que je ne me connaissais pas encore, que quelque chose était arrivé et qu'il me fallait lui porter secours. Après tout, ne m'avait-elle pas sauvé la vie ? Elle l'avait elle-même avoué, quelques minutes de plus dans le froid, m'auraient couté la vie. Je me devais de m'assurer que ma bienfaitrice était en tout aussi bonne santé que celle dont je faisais usage à cet instant grâce à elle.

Je ne réfléchissais plus. Il me fallait agir. De mon coude droit, je brisais la vitre du cadran de verre qui entourait l'entrée et qui me donnerait un libre accès pour ouvrir la porte. Je brisais les derniers bout de verres immobiles, les faisant éclater au sol et faisait glisser ma main dans l'ouverture en prenant garde à ne pas me blesser moi-même. Lorsque j'atteignis la poignée et le verrou, je les sentis tournés et il ne me fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour retirer ma main, ouvrir la porte et pénétrer dans le hall.

La porte claqua derrière moi avec violence. Je contemplais les dégâts qui je venais de faire sans vraiment y prêter attention. Les bouts de verres étaient étalés un peu partout sur le parquet vernis mais il me semblait que ceux-ci étaient bien plus nombreux que ceux que j'avais pu briser avec mon coude. En levant les yeux, je compris que ces morceaux de verre supplémentaires n'étaient pas ceux de mon infraction mais ceux du miroir qui autrefois m'avait vu m'en aller. A présent, il était aussi vide qu'un cadre dépourvu d'une photographie ou qu'un portrait sans visage.

Soudain, un détail luisant attira mon œil. La couleur aveuglante et effrayante du sang sur le parquet détonnait de la splendeur épurée de la pièce. Je ne pouvais quitter des yeux le chemin qu'avaient tracé ces gouttes rouges. Mes jambes se mirent à les suivre. Le regard sur le sol, je ne relevais les yeux que pour tomber dans ceux de Regina. Elle me regardait sans même siller, elle semblait terrorisée. Je me retournais, regardais par-dessus mon épaule certain de tomber nez à nez avec un intrus mais je ne vis personne. Je compris alors que l'intrus n'était autre que moi et que j'étais celui qui lui semblait si effrayant.

Je suais. Cette intensité et cette peur dans ses yeux me faisait plus peur encore que tout autre danger. Elle inspira bruyamment et je me rendis compte qu'elle retenait son souffle depuis que j'étais entré dans la pièce. Son visage magnifique se tordit tout à coup dans une grimace de douleur et je baissais les yeux pour voir sa main enroulée dans un torchon imbibé de sang.

- Vous êtes blessée…

Dans une foulée, je me jetais littéralement sur elle. Je prenais sa main dans les miennes et délicatement, retirait le bandage précaire qu'elle avait posé sur la plaie béante. Le verre avait tranché sa paume dans toute sa longueur. Heureusement, l'entaille n'était pas profonde et je ne songeais pas à l'emmener aux urgences. Soulagé, je continuais à manipuler avec douceur sa peau alors que je sentais son regard posé sur moi. Je me retournais alors et, face à l'évier, je fis couler l'eau glacée sur les assiettes sales qui n'avaient pas bougées. Je gardais sa main droite blessée dans la mienne et l'invitait à l'inonder sous l'eau froide du robinet. Ma main gauche glissa sans raison dans le bas de son dos, l'approchant plus encore de moi, nous nous penchions tous les deux au-dessus de sa blessure.

- Vous avez de quoi soigner ça ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle fit un rapide « oui » de la tête avant d'attraper le torchon taché de sang pour y cacher de nouveau sa main. Je le lui prenais avant qu'elle n'est le temps de le faire.

- Pas avec ça. Dites-moi où est votre pharmacie, je vais y aller.

Une seconde, je crus qu'elle avait peur de me parler. Je crus qu'elle avait peur de moi. Peur que je lui fasse du mal. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien mais la vulnérabilité avec laquelle je la sentais trembler entre mes doigts me brisa le cœur.

- La salle de bain. Réussit-elle à articuler. Au premier. Ajouta-t-elle.

Je la lâchais et dans un rapide coup d'œil, je la quittais pour me diriger vers le large escalier dans l'entrée.

Elle sursauta lorsque je revins dans la cuisine, une mallette de premiers soins sous le bras. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui la tourmentait et l'effrayait autant… Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de moi. Comment pourrais-je l'effrayer, elle ? A cet instant je crus que je devais être celui qui avait peur. Peur d'elle ? Peut-être. Cette femme me subjuguait d'un seul regard. J'étais incapable de détourner ma pensée de ce baiser qu'elle avait voulu me donner et que j'avais évité. Je crus que oui, j'étais celui qui avait peur. Peur que tout ceci ne se complique encore un peu plus et ne devienne vraiment hors de contrôle. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres pulpeuses et charnues… Me demandant quel gout et quel plaisir je pourrais en tirer.

Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma vie avec Kathryn. Je n'avais aucune idée de quelle sorte de relation nous avions. Il me semblait pourtant qu'elle m'aimait mais… Ses baisers étaient insipides. Je la haïssais pour ça. Je n'étais plus le même homme et pourtant… Je me demandais ce que pouvait bien ressentir celui que j'étais face à une femme comme elle. Tout ceci était encore trop confus.

Mary Margaret m'avait offert le réconfort et le soutien dont j'avais besoin et je ressentais le manque de sa présence à chaque instant. Son sourire chaleureux et si accueillant, dans le creux de son cœur, qu'est-ce qu'on devait y être bien. Son amour ne me lassera jamais. Cependant… Regina. Madame le Maire détenait quelque chose que je n'avais jamais croisé chez une autre femme, enfin, de ce que je me souvenais.

Cette femme… Brûlait.

Près d'elle, tandis que j'entourais sa main d'un léger bandage blanc, je détaillais ses traits. La pureté et la sensibilité d'un être et d'un cœur meurtrit se cachait clairement derrière ce masque de froideur qu'elle s'imposait durement. Je me demandais qui était la dernière personne à avoir pris soin d'elle. Ne serait-ce pour panser ses blessures.

Elle détourna les yeux, elle savait que je le regardais, que je sentais ses mains trembler dans les miennes. Mon cœur me hurla de la prendre dans mes bras, de la serrer fort et de lui prouver qu'elle avait le droit à toute l'attention qu'on aurait pu lui donner. Pour chasser ces pensées, j'engageais la conversation.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Le miroir, il est tombé ?

- Je… Je l'ai brisé. Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Comment ?

Elle tressaillit. Elle ne voulait pas répondre. Je voulais savoir. J'insistais.

- Comment ?

- Mon verre de vin. Je l'ai jeté et… Il s'est brisé.

Quoi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- David… Vous… Vous…, Elle cherchait quoi me répondre et c'était adorable. Vous… Vous être entré par effraction chez le maire. Finit-elle par dire dans un léger et timide sourire qui me fit mourir.

Je retins un rire. Elle plaisantait.

- Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Dis-je.

- Pourquoi ? Elle leva des yeux suppliant vers moi et je me demandais si elle me demandait pourquoi je m'inquiétais pour elle ou pourquoi j'avais refusé son baiser.

- Parce que… Je vous sais seule et… Je m'inquiète pour vous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Personne n'est là pour vous et… Moi, je suis là.

Je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Les avertissements des nombreux habitants de la ville à son sujet refirent surface, dans ma mémoire, je les entendais me dire à quel point cette femme que je tenais dans mes bras était si monstrueuse, froide et insensible. Je compris tout à coup à quel point elle était incomprise et perdue. Froide ? Non, passionnée. Insensible ? Non, intense. Monstrueuse ? Non, généreuse et amoureuse. Amoureuse de l'idée même de l'amour. Un cœur brisé, voilà ce qu'était Regina Mills.

Cette révélation, cette vérité résonna tout à coup dans mon cœur. J'accrochais avec attention l'épingle au bandage qui entourait à présent sa main.

- Merci. Dit-elle dans un souffle sans oser me regarder.

- Ca va aller ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle hocha de la tête doucement pour m'offrir un « oui » peu convaincant.

- Je peux rester. Ajoutais-je.

Son regard s'accrocha instantanément au mien. Noir dans bleu. Les ténèbres inondèrent l'océan en un seul coup d'œil.

- Pour nettoyer le verre. Rectifiais-je.

Elle ne m'écoutait pas.

- Vous devriez partir. Finit-elle par dire sans me lâcher des yeux.

C'était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie, partir. La laisser seule ? Hors de question.

- Je vous fais peur ? La question me brûlait les lèvres depuis trop longtemps.

- Oui. Avoua-t-elle.

- Vraiment ?

- Je… Vous n'avez pas peur de moi. Vous… M'aidez sans… Rien demander en retour et c'est… Nouveau. Dit-elle.

Je souris.

- Vous pensiez que je vous ferais du mal en entrant ici ?

- …

- Regina, nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup. Je peux cependant vous jurer que jamais je ne vous ferais de mal tout comme vous ne m'en ferez pas.

- … Vous ne me connaissez pas.

- Je sais que vous êtes incapable de blesser quelqu'un que vous appréciez, que vous respectez. Je sais que vous avez peur et que c'est cette peur qui vous oblige à être si froide mais je serais prêt à parier que vous êtes bien plus sensible et seule et que vous ne voulez bien l'admettre.

Nous étions si proches… Mes doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux et je vins replacer cette adorable mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Son parfum embaumait mes poumons et m'offrait un second souffle que je n'espérais même pas un jour possible depuis mon réveil.

Je savais que je disais la vérité et son silence me le confirma plus que n'importe qu'elles paroles. Sans vraiment me l'admettre à moi-même, je me fis la promesse de ne plus jamais la laisser seule, de toujours m'assurer qu'elle irait bien, qu'elle serait heureuse et qu'elle trouverait enfin le bonheur qu'elle méritait tant.

- Qui peut dire que vous êtes insensible quand je vois tant d'émotions dans vos yeux ?

Je la vis me fixer et dans un souffle, nous nous rencontrâmes avec violence. Ses bras autour de mon coup, mes mains sur sa taille, je l'attrapais tandis qu'elle m'agrippait de toute sa peur et de toute sa haine. La haine que le monde entier lui vouait.

Je l'embrassais fiévreusement, avec une passion nouvelle dont je ne me serais jamais crus capable, je n'avais jamais ressentis cela. Des volées de milliers d'oiseaux s'élevèrent en moi tandis que je les sentais prendre feu en plein vol. Des phénix dont les cendres faisaient naitre un désir que j'avais refoulé plus tôt mais que, cette fois, je décidais de suivre sans la moindre hésitation.

Nous tournions dans un élan que je ne contrôlais pas et je la sentie buter contre le comptoir de l'ilot central de la cuisine. Elle gémit dans ma bouche et je ne pus résister à l'appel de ses caresses et de son corps dans cette robe bleu roi. Dire qu'elle était belle aurait été insultant comparé à la grâce, la passion et la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Si cette femme m'avait jeté un sort, j'aurai vendu mon âme pour rester son esclave le temps qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

Je trouvais enfin ce qui m'avait tant manqué, ce qui l'a rendait si inaccessible et sublime : son charme transcendant au-delà de toute raison humaine, elle était belle.

Et alors que j'attrapais fermement ses cuisses de mes mains et qu'elle faisait violement voler les boutons de ma chemise dans la pièce, un nouveau sentiment m'envahit. Comme un aboutissement, le souvenir d'un fantasme et d'une envie qui me hantais depuis ce qui me semblait être des millénaires. Depuis combien de temps avais-je envie d'elle ? Cette relation était-elle déjà si intense et palpable entre nous avant mon accident ? L'histoire de mon inconscience, le fait que ce soit elle qui me retrouve… Etait-elle partie à ma recherche ? Les choses et les évènements s'embrouillaient dans ma tête. Le récit se confondait à la réalité alors que mes doigts cherchaient désespérément la fermeture éclair de cette robe si serrée. Sa voix rauque et pleine de désir me tira alors hors de mes pensées et comme pour confirmer mes doutes…

- Je t'attendais depuis si longtemps…

C'est ça.

Je compris immédiatement le message. Elle me suppliait de réaliser ce que nous ne faisions que rêver. Il n'y avait personne pour nous en empêcher et l'ordre des choses en était ainsi, il fallait que ça arrive. Son corps entier s'embrasait sous le mien et je voyais avec quelle envie elle me contemplait. Assez de réflexion, place à l'action.

Je pris sa main et l'attira contre moi, lui volant au passage un baiser qui nous fit gronder de plaisir tous les deux. Sans lâcher sa main, je prenais le chemin de la salle à manger dans laquelle nous avions diné un peu plus tôt. Les couverts et les plats vides étaient toujours là.

Je lâchais sa main et continuait ma route pour venir me placer de l'autre côté de la table, là où j'avais été sagement assis durant notre diner. Elle me regardait, perdue.

- Enlève ça. Dis-je.

Je n'eus pas besoin d'en préciser d'avantage. Sans quitter mon regard, ses mains glissèrent dans son dos et j'entendis le bruit familier de la fermeture, glisser le long de son échine. J'imaginais aisément les frissons que ses propres mains pouvaient laisser sur ce corps aux courbes si enivrantes.

D'un revers, je débarrassais la table et lorsque je relevais les yeux, je la découvris. Seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements et de porte-jarretelles. Elle avait fait glisser son collant noir et dans une rapidité surprenante, avait même trouvé le temps de réenfilé ses talons noirs vertigineux pour le plus grands plaisir de mes yeux.

- Viens là. Ordonnais-je.

D'où me venait ce soudain instinct, je n'en savais rien mais je pouvais facilement assuré que ça lui plaisait. Elle obéit sans détour et me rejoignit. Je la portais et l'aida à glisser jusqu'au milieu de la grande table de réception en la poussant délicatement tout en caressant ses longues jambes qui couraient sous mes doigts.

Je la rejoignis sur le bois dur alors qu'elle venait à ma rencontre, féline, ondulant des hanches pour mon simple plaisir, tandis qu'elle capturait mais lèvres à nouveau et engouffrait sa langue chaude et intrépide dans ma bouche.

Assis et à moitié nus sur la table, les chaises renversées sur le sol, dans le noir presque complet, je discernais les traits parfaits de son visage par la lueur aveuglante émanant de la cuisine. Je pris sa main blessée et commença à embrasser l'endroit où demeurait la plaie, sous le pansement. Je remontais son bras en caressant le bas de son ventre et ses côtes alors que progressivement et dans une lenteur infinie je vins lécher son cou, et embrasser chaque parcelle de son épiderme jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins.

De mon poids, je me penchais en avant, elle suivit mon mouvement et s'allongea sous mon corps. Ses mains firent le tour de mes muscles, caressèrent mes bras et arrivèrent rapidement jusqu'à ma ceinture. Elle entreprit de défaire les attaches et de déboutonner mon pantalon et bien sûr, je me laissais faire… Je la voulais tant que je ne songeais plus. J'attrapais un couteau à viande resté sur le côté de la table et dans un instinct des plus primaires, je coupais le nœud de soie qui reliait les dentelles recouvrant ses seins. Elle dût trouver ce geste excitant puisqu'au moment où je balançais le couteau au sol, je la vis se débarrasser des lambeaux de son vêtement et soulever son buste pour offrir à chacun de mes sens un accès parfait à ses deux seins ronds, pointant fermement vers moi. Je grognais en la voyant ainsi offerte.

Les deux mains au-dessus de la tête, elle ondulait contre mon ventre. Je fis moi-même glisser mon pantalon et mon sous vêtement sur mes genoux. Je la vit jeter un coup d'œil à mon anatomie avant que ses yeux ne viennent à nouveau se perdre dans les miens. Elle ne put cependant les garder ouverts bien longtemps. Pas lorsque je commença à embrasser sa poitrine, jouant de ma langue entre et sur ses seins, massant ses cuisses de mes mains. Je l'entendis gémir mon nom et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour agripper fermement sa petite culotte et la déchirer en deux bouts de guenilles informe que j'eus l'audace de porter à mon nez avant de la jeter violement sur le sol.

Elle me regarda faire en se mordant la lèvre. Cette lèvre que je voulais tant gouter depuis si longtemps… Je fondis sur elle en hâte, attaquant cette bouche qui me narguait depuis le jour où ce visage m'était apparu pour la première fois.

Les faits m'apparurent alors dans leur intégralité. Regina Mills et moi, David Nolan, nus sur la table de banquet de Madame le Maire. Dieu que c'était excitant… L'attente m'avait paru si longue et pourtant cela avait rendu la récompense si précieuse encore…

- Regarde-moi. Commandais-je.

Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement et je m'insérais doucement en elle alors qu'elle appuyait de ses deux mains sur mes fesses. Je sentis des frissons parcourir sa peau tant nos deux corps étaient proches.

Quelques minutes plus tard ou quelques heures plus tard, je n'en avais aucune idée, tout ce que je savais, c'est que nous n'avions pas bougé, nous étions toujours dans cette salle à manger, toujours chez elle et toujours sur cette table. Certaines choses avaient pourtant changées. Tous les deux entièrement nus, nous nous faisions face. Je n'avais pas compté les soupirs et les cris de plaisir. Je la voyais là, étendue près de moi et je pouvais faire glisser mes doigts le long de sa taille, jusqu'à sa cuisse. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son souffle lent. Je jetais un œil autour de moi et vis au bout de la table, le reste du fraisier qu'elle avait acheté et que nous avions mangé lors du dessert, durant notre diner.

Sur le ventre, je me grandis et de ma main droite j'attrapais une fraise pleine de chantilly et de crème. Le gâteau avait fondu et malgré l'aspect peu apetissant qu'il arborait à présent, il devait surement rester délicieux. Nonchalamment, j'approchais la fraise à ses lèvres endormies. Après seulement quelques allers et retours sous son nez, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et le fruit disparu entre ses lèvres, engloutit par son sourire qui me transperça d'un sentiment qui m'échappa totalement.

- C'est bon…, Dit-elle dans le noir.

- Encore ?

- Oui.

J'attrapais une autre fraise, et l'apportait une seconde fois à ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, ses dents blanches croquèrent dedans. Je me léchais les lèvres en la regardant et vint trouver sa bouche, goutant le fruit de notre luxure sur sa langue.

Perdu dans notre langoureux baiser, je me mis à penser sans le vouloir : jamais je n'aurais imaginé tant de passion avec une femme. Jamais je n'aurais laissé cet homme aux instincts sauvages et bestiaux faire tendrement l'amour à une femme telle que Mary Margaret. Regina réveillait en moi un homme que je ne connaissais pas mais qui lui, la connaissait bien. Il avait rêvé d'elle pendant des années et ce soir, avait enfin réalisé ses désirs.

Peut-être que tout ceci n'était que l'histoire d'une nuit, peut être que ce n'était qu'un rêve fabuleux.

- Ta main ? Je m'en inquiétais sincèrement et lui demanda sans détour.

- Ça va. Grace à mon preux chevalier…, Ajouta-t-elle en riant, je lui souris en retour.

- Promets-moi que tu n'auras plus jamais peur de moi. Peu importe ce qui arrivera dans l'avenir, jamais je ne te ferais de mal, je serais toujours là, de près ou de loin.

- Merci. Ce fut le dernier mot qu'elle me dit cette nuit-là.

Je me souviens de ses mains sur moi, ses gémissements et le gout de sa peau. Je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit unique que nous avons passée ensemble. Cette nuit, qui a tout changé. Cette nuit qui a bousculé mon âme et brisé mon cœur. »

**Merci d'avoir lu cette courte histoire. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est avec plaisir que je vous lirai ! Vos remarques sont toujours les bienvenues et aide les auteurs en herbe comme moi à se perfectionner.**

**Retrouvez également tous mes one shot et mes fictions sur la série Once Upon A Time sur ma page auteur.**

**Je vous aime fort les ptits' loups !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


End file.
